Vesthiriel Rosespear
Vesthiriel Rosespear is confidence and grace mixed perfectly into one woman. She holds herself as a noble would be expected to, while balancing business as she should. Often times described to have a warm presence with her honeyed voice, it is a pleasure more often than not to be in her company. The woman is far from a fool, having been the one to bring the family and associations to nobility by way of advantages brought on by the great disasters that swept through Quel’Thalas. She is the creator and one of the leaders of the Shorel’Shol Union, along with the head of the House of Rosespear. Appearance As with all of Alaise Rosespear’s children, long natural golden curls spread down to her mid-back. Her features are gentle, skin always glowing and lips pressed in a small and polite smile. Her lidded gaze adds to a more appealing look, her eyes always focused on whatever her attention is to rest upon. A sprinkle of freckles along her cheeks almost gives her a girlish look, yet does not take away from her beauty in the least. Vesthiriel has the pleasure of dressing in finery fit for her position. Her golden locks are pulled into fanciful pins and combs often times, the roses of her house designed into each piece in the constant theme that identifies her family. Fabrics that are of the most comfortable and beautiful appearances press around her shapely form in a pleasing manner, glimmering or embroidered with various intricacies. While she enjoys the riches, never does she cross into more inappropriate wear, knowing her position and never taking from the respect she deserves with careless appearances. Only in specific conditions will she allow herself to fall more relaxed and dress far from the norm. Appearances, after all, are so very important for her. Fighting and Weaponry While Vesthiriel wishes to stay above actions that may bring her to fight, she still has her ways to protect herself should the need arise. Her magic is not terribly impressive in terms of amounts of power, falling to a more average level, yet she is smart with it’s uses. Where her younger sisters are quick to strike, the woman prides herself in the level headedness in a fight, even after things may begin to fall away from her side of things. If such were to happen, at least. In the case that her magic cannot provide protection, the woman has taken it upon herself to delve only slightly into the arts of poisons and has a technical training in swordplay. While her younger sisters are skilled in such with their interests falling heavily into it, Vesthiriel never found the brutish act to her liking, and as such would not be all that much of a threat in any battle with a skilled opponent. History Vesthiriel Rosespear was the first child born from Jaetheas and Alaise Rosespear. Favored highly by both of her parents, she soon was given to some of the best tutors that their money would by. It was during these times, between learning the family’s trade along with other helpful traits that would be needed should she ever take over work for her parents, that she found herself proficient in the magical arts. As such, she took the time to go to an academy far more suited for her desires at the time. While her parents supported her, there was always pressure for her to return to her duties and lessons to further her understanding of the Rosespear’s business. By the time she hit the age of 150 years old, she had a deep knowledge of the magical arts and business equally. The pride of the Rosespears, she was soon given a share of the business by taking care of small contracts for her parents. With the new responsibilities, Vesthiriel presented no issue in handling such. Her lessons and charm leading her through the meetings and tasks with the ease of someone far older than she was. The longer time went on, the more that she helped expand the business with her parents. In the years, she had already earned a positive reputation and many tried to enchant her to marry away. Even though some offers would have advanced the Rosespears’ business, the woman pushed the idea from her mind, intent on keeping to her duties and progressing to garner more power for the Rosespear name. It was when she was nearing to 180 that she learned of another child to be born from her mother- another daughter of whom Vesthiriel was enchanted with. While she, herself, had not wished for the prospect of a child or a family in favor of work, the idea of a sister was amusing and enjoyable at least. Laenetta was exactly what she had craved, in some manners. A younger sister that she helped raise with her own mother, and often times showered her with gifts and praise that was far more easily given than perhaps should have been. While Laenetta grew older, the affection never faded, though as business had grown, so had her attentions strayed. Vesthiriel worked even harder to help expand the business, especially as it seemed there was a dip in their profits. It was a bad time, and as such, pressure began to build upon her that she sheltered and kept quiet with politely, as was her position. All while, of course, looking for a way to heal the damage that was slowly being done to their business. Years took their toll, and while things would level at times, it left Vesthiriel more strict than perhaps she should have been. She was prone to misdirecting her anger or stresses, and rarely found it in herself to actually apologize for such. While it had surfaced, it was to little surprise to those that had been with her since she was a child. The warm exterior had always hidden something far more sinister, often times explained more as something missing from the woman. When she was nearing to her 300th year, she had gained half of the business from her parents and thrived with both the riches and power that it provided. Her shares were not cut from in any manner, and she was beyond proficient at handling most issues that came her way. Very rarely would she find herself in need of support from her parents, and even in those times, she was quick to pull away and stand on her own feet yet again. She was eager at the idea of earning all of the business in the coming years, even more so when the prospect of Laenetta taking it was dismissed. Her younger sister was brash, more entitled and eager to lash out instead of taking on the traits of an even head and calm demeanor. Vesthiriel found no issue in her younger sister’s attitude, even at times encouraging it with more praise and the affection. She had so favored Laenetta, and had made it her decision to never let her befall any true harm, looking over her even at the worst of times. It was in these years that a third daughter was to be born, another sister that had been completely unexpected. With the birth of the youngest Rosespear, Taliorinth, there came a great threat. Very early on, their father had become enchanted far more than he had with any other of his children with Taliorinth. She was spoiled, just as the others had been, yet the favored attentions had produced a roadblock in her plan to take over all of the business. Jaetheas loved his children, yet it was clear to be seen by the eldest that, should this favored attitude continue and Taliorinth continued to show exceptional capabilities in learning, then it would quickly become an issue. There was resentment planted deep in her mind, and with such, she shared such thoughts with Laenetta. In the years that followed, Vesthiriel had found ways to plan against the move that threatened her gains. She created issues with the business that started to become a burden more on her parents and caused their attentions to stray further and further. Laenetta was allowed more freedom in her anger, and Vesth herself found it ‘amusing’ to see how different their youngest sister would react to things, like she were nothing but a toy. Another fifty passed with the same business as usual, and slowly, as things once more balanced, there was an offer given that would be too good to pass up. With three daughters, Jaetheas and Alaise had plenty of opportunities that would come their way in trade of their daughters hand in marriage. Political and business ties from lesser or equal families. Very rarely there would be one from an upper class, even the lessor nobilities. There was one, though, that Vesthiriel herself had managed to arrange with great interest. Nesrin Thori’thal was of an old noble house, a branch that was not overly important, yet had a good reputation and plenty of good connections to offer on top of the fortunes such would give. Vesth had prided herself in pinning down exactly what it was that Nesrin had wanted so bad, and the offer was given quickly that he may so have one that he would -very- much desire, in trade for a marriage and connection that would seal the Rosespears closer to nobility and more respect. Jaetheas and Alaise were beyond pleased at the prospect, and were quick to agree to terms that would place their youngest daughter into an arranged marriage with the man. No protests came from either side, and thus started the long process that would result in even more power placed in the Rosespears name. Vesthiriel was beyond pleased, silently proud of her accomplishments, even if not fully recognized for them. It had dismissed that last small threat, and placed her perfectly in place for the reward she so wanted. More years passed, and with the engagement of the youngest finally announced at her hundredth year, so came the close announcement that Vesthiriel had waited so long for. The moment would never come, though, as in less than a month, the plan crumbled. Someone had taken away Taliorinth and left all of the family in a commotion which would pull back any plans to place business in anyone elses care. The agreement with Nesrin had been put on hold completely, and Jaetheas and Alaise were blinded in a need to dump gold in finding their missing daughter, while holding onto what they could with the business. Despite her biting anger and frustration, Vesthiriel showed extreme patience, waiting for the next opportunity and biding her time for the opportunity to take what she now felt she was entitled to. Her chance, then, came during the invasion of Quel’Thalas. In the chaos that had descended, both Jaetheas and Alaise were killed, leaving the eldest daughter the only one capable of taking over the reigns of it all. With quick wit and ruthlessness, she took land from the surrounding areas and put the Rosespear name to them. With the weakened, if not completely decimated nobility to the sides of their lands, it was easy to set forth the grounds that would be the starting point for their own nobility. Old connections merged with newer, and with the gold that they still had retained, the Rosespears bought their title. With three families under it, the House of Rosespear was set into place, with Vesthiriel’s home at it’s heart. In the ruins and destruction, she continued to manage and find profit, leaving her in a very good position as Silvermoon began to slowly recover. Still, now, Vesthiriel heads both the House and other variable investments that require a bulk of her time. Her cravings for the power that she grew so used to chasing has only increased, leaving her in the position of ever seeking new opportunities and investments, no matter the cost. Relationships Jaetheas Rosespear Vesthiriel’s father. One of the most respected men that she had known in her life, and one she was grateful for in her life. Despite this, in later years, she grew more bitter against him for his reluctance to pass on business to her. Even so, she does find herself missing him from time to time. Alaise Rosespear Vesthiriel’s mother. A proud and beautiful woman whom she had most looked like in her later years. Alaise loved Vesthiriel without a doubt the most, finding her first daughter the most favorable and smartest. Vesth finds herself missing her greatly in harder times. Laenetta Rosespear Vesthiriel’s sister, of whom she adores and lavished as a child. With the change of times and business, there has been a slight lack of attentions given to her, yet never has the affection passed for her. Often times she manages to take care of her sister and her wants without a hitch, allowing her to do whatever it is she fancies, no matter how destructive. Taliorinth Dewblossom Vesthiriel’s second sister, of whom she had resented greatly. Never finding it in herself to be as affectionate as she had been with Laenetta, she can only find a cold view of the youngest being nothing more than a pawn to use. Despite this, she would see that she is still taken care of and kept in place, if only for the blood that connected them and the name that the youngest daughter still held. Shorel’Shol Union The union that she had helped create with Relo’daras and Santhalma to help gather lesser merchant houses and businesses and fund them to increase profits and investments. Category:Characters